


I Want You to Suffer... And You Will.

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Day 1, F/F, Hanging, M/M, Quynh to the rescue, Revenge, Temporary Character Death, Whumptober 2020, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Unbeknownst to The Old Guard, Steve Merrick has a brother. Some months after his brother's death Charles Merrick tracks them down and makes them suffer for his brother's death.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947640
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	I Want You to Suffer... And You Will.

**Author's Note:**

> No. 1: Let's hang out some time – Waking up restrained / Shackled / Hanging

The attacks had been swift, precise, almost military-like in their precision. None of them had seen it coming. They came around slowly, some more than others and took in their surroundings. A large, empty warehouse, the sounds of water so by an ocean or something but not a lot of other ambient noise, so secluded. Each of them slowly realized they were bound, four of them hands behind their backs the fifth hands above her head. All of them had rope around their necks. Four of them were standing on wobbly boxes that looked and felt like they'd tip over if they so much as breathed wrong. They were all too far away to help each other or to help their leader who was tied to a pole in the center of the room, in the center of the four of them like some kind of sick twisted compass.

“Oh good, you're awake.” the voice belonged to a man, English they figured and he strolled into the room dressed in black, “Was beginning to wonder when that would happen.”

“Who the fuck are you and what do you want?” Andy spoke finally, glaring daggers at the man.

“Oh I'm so glad you asked, what I want is for you to suffer.” He smirked, “And you will. As for who I am, well, my name is Charles Merrick.”

A chill went over every one of them. Merrick. God they'd wished they'd heard the last of that name.

“Steven was my baby brother, ambitious, smart, a visionary.” He walked up to Andy, backhanding her across the face, “And you freaks murdered him!” He snarled at her, “So now, you get suffer.”

He snapped his fingers and the rope wrapped around Andy's neck started to lift and tighten until she had no choice but to rise up onto her tiptoes, Merrick snapped again and it stopped.

“There we are, I wonder Andromache, how long can you stand like that hmmm? Especially now that you're not Immortal anymore.” He smirked and they all sucked in a breath, “What? You didn't really think my brother didn't share his work with family did you? Oh, but you didn't know about me. All the work of your Mr Copley and he missed a rather important point wouldn't you say?”

“Fuck you Merrick!” Booker growled, he was facing Andy, directly across from Nile, Joe and Nicky on either side of him, facing each other, the sick bastard strung them up to make whatever was coming as painful as possible. “You're gonna die for this.”

“Keep telling yourself that Mr le Livre, I'm sure it will help... eventually.” He whistled and the four remaining Immortals heard footsteps behind them stopping close enough to be utterly terrifying, “Only two of you have ever hanged before, isn't that right? You Andromache and Mr le Livre, I wonder how the others will feel about it. I wonder, will they be able to tamp down the panic? To... try and find a way to escape from the thick and expertly tied ropes before your legs give out?”

Andy's face paled, she knew what it was like to hang, to be helpless, if their hands had been in front, maybe, maybe they would stand a chance but like this? Tears started to slip down her face.

“They're going to fail you Andromache the Scythian, and while they do, you will get to watch and listen to them die over and over and over.” Merrick stepped back, snapping his fingers and as one the four men behind the four Immortals kicked the boxes holding their occupants up and as one the four Immortals dropped hard, fast, and then stopped with a hard jerk. Andy screamed as she heard their necks snap, she wanted to lunge, to lash out at Merrick, but the way they had her restrained she'd kill herself if she did that.

“Enjoy the show... I know I will.” Merrick smirked, paused by Nile's body, “A pity really, she's rather pretty.”

It felt like hours before the first gasps started, their bodies healing, life flowing back into their veins and then the choking sounds. The nooses still so tight. Andy faced Booker, his face slowly turning red as he twitched and struggled. He'd been here before, if anyone, anyone could figure out a way passed the pain, the fear, the hopelessness she figured it'd be Booker. She could hear the gasps, chokes, wheezes, desperate sounds as Joe and Nicky not only struggled but were forced to watch the man they love suffer, so close and yet so far.

Andy hung her head, tears slipping silently down her face, her legs were starting to cramp, she was starting to get tired, maybe, just maybe if she gave up, ended this Merrick would let them go. She didn't think for one second he would, no he wanted them to suffer and even if they had to watch her die she had a feeling this new Merrick had deeper, more twisted ways and ideas to make them suffer and whatever those were she couldn't let them happen. She had to keep fighting, she had to encourage her team.

“Come on guys, you can figure this out, I believe in you. We never stop fighting, we _always_ walk out together.” She talked until her voice felt raw, her legs cramping and spasming, causing her to fall forward, start to choke before she could get her feet back under her somehow get herself up again. “Don't give up on me now, come on guys.”

Merrick was right, the ropes were thick, tied tightly and expertly. She heard them struggling, smelled the blood from where they rubbed their skin raw trying to free themselves when they could try. Dying takes its toll, even for Immortals without sleep, without food, the more you die, the weaker you get. Andy remembered how tired and wrung out Joe and Nicky had looked after Merrick's lab and she was pretty sure they'd been getting something other than just saline in those IVs. Now they weren't. But they never stopped fighting, not one of them.

“It's okay guys... it's okay.” Andy did her best to assure them, she didn't want them feeling guilty about this. “You tried, you tried so hard. It's okay.”

She locked eyes with Booker, he was awake, choking again but awake. She nodded to him and felt her legs give out, she knew she wouldn't get back up this time, her legs had no more left. She had no more left.

~*~*~*~*~

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking more than really opening for a long time and she wasn't sure for a long time if she was seeing things or not.

“Don't speak, you hurt your throat. It'll be okay. Just rest.” Quynh's voice reached her ears and she started to cry as she lifted an aching arm to wrap around her, she was home, she was alive and home.

She could hear Joe and Nicky holding each other and crying, comforting each other. She felt Nile's hand stroking her hair as she and Quynh held her, but what she didn't hear was Booker. She shifted, looking around and Nile sighed.

“He left after Quynh cut him down.” She frowned, “Didn't even say anything other than thank you. He just... left.”

Andy curled back into Quynh and sobbed harder, she'd wanted a moment, just one, with her old friend. But he was taking his banishment seriously it seemed. They'd have to find Copley, make sure he was okay and then set him to finding Booker. After today there was no reason for any of them to be alone, not for one second longer than necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos/comments aren't necessary but appreciated.


End file.
